Imaginaciones Crueles:::
by perita182000
Summary: A veces soñar es bueno, pero cuando tu eres el del sueño, ¿Que haces?, no sabes que pensar, entonses buscas solo vivir con ello. Espero les guste. Sera una saga de accion, y de muchos misterios. Dejen Reviews.


Nota: Los pensamientos y acciones de los personajes, van en negrita con cursiva, y con cursiva solamente cuando son narraciones de ellos mismos, y en letra normal la narración sencilla.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, que nos ha proporcionado esta maravillosa serie.

.::Imaginaciones Crueles::.

Capitulo 1: Ideas Equivocadas.

_**¿Pero que fue lo que me paso?**_

_Abrí__ los ojos en el hospital, todo se miraba blanco, como en las películas, lleno de vendajes, tubos, agujas y mucho dolor, me encontraba solo, ¿Por qué estoy solo?, se que no debí hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera, me levanto, se abre una puerta, Sakura me trae unas flores, es extraño que ella haga eso, no se bien, pero comienzo a hablar con ella de varias cosas, acaso esto será un sueño, no comprendo mucho de lo que pasa, pero tiene mala cara y me reclama, le contesto, que esa era mi decisión, y que nunca me detendría, y así soy yo, para que retiro las palabras que antes dije, ese no es mi estilo, y nunca lo será, soy un hombre y cumplo con todo, a si me enseñaron, aun veo todo difuso, llegara Kakashi-sensei, esto es mas extraño, el aquí, me da un sermón, con un aire de autoridad, pero de nuevo digo que haré las cosas como yo quiera, me enojo y me voy de allí, con mucha ira, ya no tengo 12 años, tengo 16 años, corro por todas partes, hasta que llego a un lugar y miro con tristeza la cara de mi padre, en la montaña, entonces…._

_**Naruto….Naruto….¡¡**__**Levántate!!**_

_Ahora de nuevo abro los ojos, mi madre me mira, y mi padre esta allí, en el hospital._

Naruto: Pero que sueño más loco he tenido…

_Mi madre, Kushina esta allí, y me abraza._

Kushina: ¡Despertaste!, gracias a dios.

_Mi padre al final de la habitación se acerco, venia vestido de traje, no aparentaba su verdadera edad, Minato, estaba algo molesto y preocupado._

Minato: ¿De que sueño loco hablaste?

Naruto: De nada….

Kushina: Tu sabes que el tiene mucha imaginación, no vuelvas a cometer locuras.

Naruto: No hice nada estupido, mama tengo hambre.

Kushina: Solo por que hoy has abierto los ojos, te perdono, pero cuando lleguemos a casa te haré limpiar la casa hasta que brille, solo por haberme asustado así.

Naruto: Si lo dices así….

Ella salio de la habitación, su hijo, era su mundo, lo cuidaba mucho, aunque también era estricta. Pero su padre se sentó en la cama a su lado.

Minato: Antes nos decías todo, pero ahora no nos dices nada, ¿Por qué te has convertido en un rebelde?¿Acaso es por tu amigo Sasuke?.

Naruto: Papa, no es por eso, estoy bien, realmente bien.

Minato: Entonces por que te subiste a ese edificio, ¿Por qué querías matarte?.

Naruto: No quería matarme, solo quería escalar, acaso eso es malo.

Minato: Escalar…eso nos dices ahora, pero subirte así, sin protección, no hijo, algo pasa contigo, habla con nosotros, nunca has tenido miedo de hablar.

Naruto: Papa…_**Miro a su padre, pero como el podría entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no, mejor lo dejaría así, era más fácil**_...Se que fui muy tonto, quise demostrar que podía subir sin seguridad, fue una estupida apuesta, ¿Me perdonas?, no lo haré de nuevo, no quiero preocuparlos, además, hoy se que ya te quite mucho tiempo, ser el gerente general de la empresa es muy pesado, mira mama estará conmigo y todo estará bien, mira de seguro Sakura-chan, Ino y Hinata vendrán a verme, vete tranquilo.

El rubio sonrió, mostrando cara de inocencia estupida, era lo que podía hacer para tranquilizar a su padre, el le revolvió el pelo, lo abrazo, y se levanto.

Minato: Ay muchacho, tu y tus arrebatos, no debes dejar que te reten, no tienes nada que demostrar, a nadie, tu así como eres, basta, no debes esforzarte…¿De acuerdo?.

Naruto: Pues no me gusta que me digan que soy menos….esta bien no me hagas esa cara, te prometo intentar no hacerlo.

Minato: ¿Por qué me temo que no será la ultima vez?, creo que empezare a buscar cadenas para mi hijo…bueno, entonces, me voy.

Naruto: Si papa, ¿Estarás bien?.

Minato: Te burlas de mi, bueno, eso quiere decir que ya estas mejor, nos vemos, en la noche vendré de nuevo.

Su padre salio de la habitación, entonces naruto se puso las manos en la cabeza, pensando sin decir nada.

Naruto: _**Papa, ¿como te explico?, ¿como te lo explico?, que desde niño, sueño con un mundo que no entiendo, con una vida que no parece la mía, pero lo es, donde todos los que conozco salen como si fueran shinobis, en un mundo que no entiendo, no se por que tengo estas visiones, no se que naruto soy, si el que esta dormido y ve lo que el otro naruto hace, o el naruto de este mundo, no se que naruto es mas afortunado, este donde mi vida es sencilla o la del otro naruto que tiene una gran fuerza, yo quiero ser ese naruto…pero a cambio de eso, ese naruto esta solo, no están ni mama ni tu, no se que hacer….**_

En ese instante entro su madre, en ese sueño, su madre había muerto, su padre también, así que al verla, siempre agradece tenerla a su mano, desde su infancia, ella era su amiga, jugaba con el y se ensuciaba en el lodo a su lado, entro con un tazón de ramen.

Kushina: Mira que te traje.

Naruto: Es Ramen, mama simplemente eres la mejor, enserio me muero de hambre.

Kushina: Lo se, solo para ti.

Siempre durante toda su vida, Naruto se pregunto, si esos sueños tenían algo de reales, de hecho si había muchas coincidencias, todos sus amigos salían en ellos, y se paresia mucho a la verdad, Sakura era la chica que le gustaba, en la infancia fue amigo de shikamaru y chouji, ambos eran iguales, uno raro y el otro un gordo comelón, hinata y su primo neji, eran parte de la misma familia, pero neji era su guardia de seguridad, ino y sakura se odiaban, por que querían a sasuke, y este ultimo, perdió a sus padres en un accidente, y su hermano lo abandono, y ahora estaba trabajando para la mafia para encontrar a su hermano, el incluso quería ayudarlo a salir de ese mundo, con la protección de su padre, pero el nunca lo permitió, y se ha ido alejando mas y mas de el, justo como en sus sueños, aunque a veces fueron rivales, eran algo como amigos, había muchas similitudes, a veces se creyó loco, y le contaba de eso a su padre en la infancia y solo le decía que tenia mucha imaginación, pero ahora era mas confuso, el era mayor, y las cosas no debían ser así, incluso admiraba al naruto de sus sueños, el paresia que todo a veces se viera mas fácil, aunque había una gran diferencia, el no tenia a un demonio en su cuerpo, eso si era una gran diferencia, ¿Qué pensaría el naruto de sus sueños?.

El comía lo que su madre la había traído, entonces ella ya seria le dijo.

Kushina: Dime….Hijito, ¿Por qué te subiste al edificio?

¿Cómo le respondería?, solo se le ocurrió una cosa, sonrió como un pillo.

Naruto: ¡Por que era muy divertido!

Kushina: Uy ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Esa tarde su madre lo regaño, pero que mas podía hacer, ya estaba en la habitación, su padre esta vez le hizo guardia, pero el ya estaba dormido, el trabajo lo dejo acabado, pero le daba gusto ver el amor de sus padres hacia el, entonces recordó, lo que paso.

**********Flash back**********

Era un edificio viejo, estaba afuera, bestia jeans, una chamarra negra, era alto, 6 pisos, estaba rayado por los vagos, sucio y apestoso, pero decidió entrar, le habían dicho en leyendas urbanas que allí se aparecían fantasmas, pero el no buscaba fantasmas, subió por las escaleras al ultimo piso, el ya estaba en la azotea, miraba gran parte de la ciudad, pero en otros edificios lo vieron, el se sentó en la esquiva, el viento pasaba a través de sus cabellos.

Naruto: Vamos no te acobardes Uzumaki Naruto…¿hoy quieres hacerlo verdad?.

Entonces se sujeto de las manos, y colgaba del techo, tenia un solo objetivo y no era suicidarse, lo había visto tantas veces en su sueño, pero jamás lo había intentado, pero algo debía ser verdad, debía intentarlo, o de verdad se volvería loco, y entonces se soltó….y sucedió…se quedo pegado a la pared.

Naruto:.._**Gritando euforico**_… ¡EL CHAKRA EXISTE, ME PEGUE A LA PARED COMO EL OTRO NARUTO!....pero que demonios….

Decidió se despego de la pared, y caía y de nuevo se pegaba a la pared.

Naruto: Esto…es…es…cansado…

Y se detuvo de nuevo. Pero sentía como se debilitaba, estaba a dos metros, pero escuchaba patrullas, demonios, la policía había llegado, lo verían, ¿Qué debería hacer?, entonces paso, se quedo sin energía y cayo dos pisos al suelo.

******Fin Flash Back**************

Después de eso, fue cuando volvió a soñar con el otro naruto, que por coincidencia también estaba herido, recordaba que había peleado con el Sasuke de su mundo, pero no lo mato, Kakashi, lo había salvado, y su sueño termino, abriendo los ojos en el hospital, ahora tenia mucho que pensar, había comprobado algo, el famoso Chakra que usaban en sus sueños si existía, lo uso para colgarse de una pared, antes lo había intentado, pero nunca funcionaba, el había planeado, usarlo en situación de vida o muerte, así talvez si funcionaria, así como al otro naruto lo obligaron para invocar a Gamabunta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Sakura había llegado a visitarlo, ella entro sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que su padre estaba dormido.

Naruto: Sakura-chan…viniste a verme.

Sakura: Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre, arrojarte de un edificio, apenas salí del trabajo, tu madre me dijo que habías despertado, estuviste dormido 3 días enteros, vine a verte.

Naruto: Perdón, solo jugaba, es bueno saber que si me quieres un poquito y viniste verme…

Sakura: …_**Le dio un golpe en la cabeza**_…¡No te quiero, idiota, a la próxima yo te mato!...

En la habitación Sakura le pegaba a Naruto, desde la distancia, en un edificio alguien los miraba con binoculares, era oscuro, pero había sombras, los guardo en una bolsa, bestia de jeans y negro, venia con armas, era Sasuke, que los miraba en la distancia, a sus amigos, salio de esa habitación, y llamo por su celular.

Sasuke: Si, ya voy a cumplir con mi misión, solo tuve que ir a ver a alguien, me dirijo allá.

Colgó el teléfono, miro de lejos a sus amigos.

Sasuke: No puedo volver a atrás, cuídense ambos.

Este mundo puede ser raro, a veces la imaginación puede ser real o mentira, depende de con cuanta fuerza quieras aferrarte a las cosas.

No se si digan que estoy loca, pero espero les guste mi historia.


End file.
